This invention relates generally to video projection systems and particularly to video projection systems for use in the home. A major impediment to the growth of home video projection systems is that the projector must be secured to a ceiling or be xe2x80x9cfloor mountedxe2x80x9d, i.e. be configured as a coffee table or the like. A ceiling mounting arrangement often entails difficulties that require outside assistance, whereas a floor mounted projector obstructs the area of the floor in front of the projection or viewing surface. Additionally, the video projector requires electrical power connections as well as video and audio cabling, all of which create a tripping hazard in a floor installation and a routing problem in a ceiling installation. The present invention, involving a non intrusive video projector design, solves these problems.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an improved video projection system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a non intrusive video projection system that is more easily adapted to a room environment.